unity_infinity_circle_groupfandomcom-20200213-history
Kiro betrayed
Kiro Betrayed is a tenkai knights fanfic created by joshuajacobson95 posted augest 30, 2018 summery while the knights have a new rogue quartonian and kiro's mother had left her and her father will the knights help kiro on her feet or will despair consume her. find out on this story. Story Chapter 1: hurtful news and warm comforting Normal POV: it was a splended morning in benham city and here we see; guren, ceylan, toxsa, gen, beni and maria walking to chooki's house. guren looked to beni and asked her "beni whats with the smiling?" guren asked as beni replied with excitment "oh its just its been almost few months since kiro grew size and age after the transdimentional portal issue when kiro joined us and we still play together, its like me being young again." beni said with excitment in her voice. the group chuckled nervously as they see beni's behavoir, it was like beni loved to play with kids, guren then starts to imagine him and beni become parents to raise kids of their own. maria then spoke "so guys i was asked by guardian aurora if i could join a reforming group called a tenkai team, what ever that is?" maria reaported with a smile on her face, while the others were shocked and congragulated maria. beni on the other hand frowned in sadness as the memories of her past with the tenkai team, even though she hadn't told guren or anyone in the group about the whole story, bent then thought to herself 'maria now a tenkai team member, kinda reminds me of once a member of the previous tenkai team long time back, but after loosing everyone in the tower, i wasen't able to see em again. yet the only being who i told about what happend, was guardian aurora and gen was also the only one who witnessed the inceident.' she thought as she remembered even after what happend, guardian aurora had forgiven beni and how aurora understood beni's pain. yet even now after what beni went through she knew that kiro and aurora wern't the only people that cared about beni, there was also guren. then a fearful thought got in her mind, even though she told only most of her past to the rest of the knights, but not all of it and yet she felt deep down that someday there might come a time when sooner or later, she might have to tell them her whole story. after wards the group continued towards chooki's house, but something didn't seem right, the front and backyard was quiet, yet everything is still there. as guren rang the door bell no one seemed to answer it "huh strange why isn't chooki answering the door?" guren asked with a concerned look, so toxsa tried to ring the door bell twice, after a few moments, someone answered... it was chooki. "oh hey guys why are you all here?" chooki asked, till beni spoke "chooki is kiro here right now i would like to ask her to play with us?" beni joyfully asked as chooki then frowned as he looked down on the ground. chooki then spoke "sorry guys but kiro is in a bad, or sad uh ... whats this word thats between sad and frustration?" chooki said while babiling in an odd way, guren got curious, he too was concerned about chooki and his cousin kiro. so guren asked "did something happen?" guren asked with worry, till chooki responded "well... come inside and i'll tell you all about it." chooki said as welcomed the group in his house. as they all settled in chooki took a deep breath and spoke "you see... my aunt and uncle... they had a fight with eachother last weekend and things didn't turn out well." chooki said as the group gasped, guren then spoke "so what happend after the fight?" guren asked as the silence grew quiet, untill chooki broke the silence "my aunt and uncle... are getting a divorce!" chooki announced as the whole group was horrificly shocked of this news. even beni was horrified, so beni immedatly went up stairs to kiro's room while the others talked "will it effect kiro's alliance with the tenkai knights?" guren asked as chooki shook his head "well no, not quite... it seem like my aunt alice cut off ties with kiro and my uncle as if we never existed." chooki explained as he looked out the window "but kiro heard the whole fight and was running to my house crying her tears out, then she told me everything. i tried to contact my aunt but every time i do she just hangs up on me!" chooki continued as he explains to the group. toxsa then spoke "wow talk about harsh, its like worse than being kicked out from a computer game or being grounded for a week" toxsa said as guren looks at toxsa with a worried look on his face "to be honest i know what its like to not have a mother around, but my parents never even got a divorced before." guren explained to the group as they all stared at guren with surprised looks. meanwhile upstairs ' beni took a quick peak into kiro's room and saw kiro crying in her bed while holding a pillow to her face. as beni quietly walked over to kiro and sat on the bed, she then placed a hand on kiros shoulder and quietly asked "kiro... are you ok?" beni asked as kiro slowly turned her face towards beni till beni noticed there are still tears in kiro's eyes, yet beni manage to carry a hankerchief to wipe the tears from kiro's face. kiro however was still crying as tears rolled down her cheaks, still sobbing kiro spoke "no... i'm not ok beni, mommy and daddy... they were shouting and..." kiro spoke but just when she was about to finish her sentence, beni intereupted kiro to calm her. so then beni hugged kiro lightly and spoke with comfort "shh... its okay kiro... just tell me... everything?" beni asked as kiro took the time to ponder and put her encounter with her parents argument. '''meanwhile ' unknown to kiro and the rest of the tenkai knights, kiro's mother didn't leave benham city itself but was walking into a dark ally which leads to the wearhouse, which is where somthing or someone was waiting for her there, whatever reason kiro's mother is into a small dark ally all by herself could also lead her to a very dark path within the shadows. Chapter 2: the prophacy of light '''meanwhile at mr.whites shop of wonders Normal POV: mr.white was having a conversation with wakamei, mr nash aurora and boreas about the war on quarton and how tenkai energy is being almost disrupted, yet the discovery of rose being a member of the corrupted and the wearabouts of vatron was a matter of grave concern for the well being of guardians and the balance of tenkai energy, but after some events they were able to design a device to transform the knights into tenkai human mode for them. however boreas spoken things that are hard to understand "i sense that the balence has yet to be restored, but everything we learned so far is that the corrupted are persistant." boreas explains as the rest of them nodded in agrement "yes indeed, but we still have yet other matters to attend to, like figureing out why kiro was able to get a core brick after returning to earth?" mr.white asked as no one seems to answer his question, wakamei then spoke "not to mention this vatron guy who ever he is, it seems like he and rose or sirenius are up to no good and there is also, volectro pharoenix and scorpionus, they too are tougth to fight against." wakamei said as mr. nash took a moment to think and provided a logical explanation "well i have a theory, what if the corrupted made a machine that can create and deliver corebricks to earth in order to gain allies for the corrupted against the earth and quarton, if its possible?" mr. nash explained as they all pondered about this thought, so if that were the case the corrupted army would be also armed to the teeth. everything seemed quiet in the room until aurora then broke the silence "it seems you might be correct if this theory proves right, it would only cause a much larger problem than that, however there is always hope for all those who ask for it and believe in it." aurora explained as they all looked at eachother and nodded in agreement. as the room got quiet, mr white went to the other room only to find an old book with strange writting in the language of quartonians there were shapes and pictures of quartonians which are hard to understand, but then mr.white went back to the group in his shop and showed them the old book he was holding, boreas and aurora gasped in shock as they saw the book mr. white was holding. boreas remembered it from the time he was rescued by the pink quartonian pilot from the diminsional dropship long ago, this book belonged to the pilot. so as quartonian himself, he took a brief look at the old book and found there was a prophacy that was older than the guardians themselves. there was a series of quotes in this prophacy so boreas took the time to read this prophacy aloud to the group and here it says; when energy is unbalenced and hordes of shadows spread, two races unite as one then look beyond the horizon for a sign. ''' '''when united, they will be lead by six welders of tenkai energy and will ride beyond the horizon to find the spark of light. when the light is found a chosen one is awakened and will aid those to defeat evil. ''' after reading this, the shop went quiet and confused, what did this prophicy mean and why talk in giberish? what ever the reason it will soon be a mystery that only time will tell. Chapter 3: Normal POV: meanwhile at the warehouse kiro's mom enters the entrance in the warehouse and takes a deep breath after taking her last step into the building. alice then shouted "alright i know you're here so you might as well show yourselves?" alice yelled as two silhouette appeared before her, it was vatron and rose in her cloak, there was a silence between them, until vatron decided to break the silence "so you sniffed out our secret hide out, very clever... yet it seems you come to confront us with your talk or..." vatron was half finished with his sentence until alice interrupted him "i have a proposal for you?" alice asked as vatron took a moment to think so he decided to hear her out "very well go on and impress me?" vatron asked as alice nodded in agreement "i would like you to allow me to join your so called corrupted group?" alice calmly asks as rose gasped with a surprised look on her face while vatron's hooded face remained still, he then asked alice "why would you want to join us?" vatron asked as alice continued to speak "i heard you and the tenkai knights are enemies so i thought i might be of use to keep them out of the way for a while, the one called beealia is my daughter kiro, or former daughter." alice explained until few more figures appeared and surround alice the two hooded figures were identified as arron and durand as the removed their un-hood themselves. durand then growled "SO your a former Allie of the tenkai dorks eh and you say you wanna join us, you got quite a nerve... consider you..." just when durand was about to finish, alice interrupted him "i know you think i'm un-welcomed but i assure you i have no interest in the knights or what their doing for two worlds... i have a personal issue about them that i hate about and i want to return a favor to them, if we're on the same page... i will do what ever request your boss asks me to do, so what will your answer be?" alice asked as vatron's group went quiet rose then whispered in vatron's left ear "your not seriously planing on letting her join the corrupted... for all we know she could be planing to gather intel on us." rose said to vatron, but vatron started to have thoughts about it 'so this woman is wanting to join the corrupted eh, there's something odd about her, it seems like she's telling the truth. i wonder?' vatron thought to himself as he took a moment to speak "very well... welcome to the corrupted." vatron announced as the corrupted group gasped. rose yelled "WHAT are you serious?" rose asked with jealousy in her voice but vatron can sense her emotions "rose don't think that i have an interest in older women, plus its best if keep em close than letting em run on the loose, in fact this alice might have Intel that we might need and she knows that as long as i'm around she won't turn her back on us." vatron said to rose as she nodded in agreement. Chapter 4: normal pov: '''meanwhile at chooki's house the group were continuing their conversation about kiro in her depressed state and how it will effect kiro on quarton in the battlefield, so they began looking up things that would make kiro better like going to the park, going to the cafe or go to the beach and relax. yet these things are what the team used to do, everyone in the room was stumped "so does anyone have any ideas of sugestions for sadness?" guren asked the group as they shook their heads, but after a few minutes of silence, then an idea came to ceylans head "hey i think we should go to mr white and see if he can give some tips and riddles of wisdom to make a person happy again." ceyan said as the group smiled in agreement, so thats when they decided to mr. whites shop and bring kiro and beni with em. meanwhile on quarton vilius was sitting in his throne designed by vatron and his group, yet he begins to question vatron's plan, however his three followers; slyger granox and rho were having a conversation about vatron and what he's doing "it seems vatron is gotten quiet lately. do you two fools even have any detection of what he's ploting?" rho said as granox and slyger both shook their heads "nope not a thing, though it sees his other companions seem suspicious for all we know he might be planing to do the same things as the other two traitors venetta and dromus did like the tenkai dragon and the tenkai fortress." slyger said as granox nodded in agreement, that was until their conversation was cut short by a voice "what was that you said about me doing the same as those two traitors from earth attempted to do behind you metal backsides?" vatron spoke with suspicion and anger in his voice. slyger granox and rho froze in place and slowly turn their heads as they notice vatron behind them. they suddenly jumped scared as they shivered in their places as vatron walks towards them "you three dare to question my authority? i wonder how vilius would think if his subjects doubt my plans for the corrupted?" vatron asked the corrupted trio. the three corrupted solders immediatly shook their heads, until sirenius approches the trio "you should trust vatron, cause if you dare doubt his judgement, you'll be punished for your ignorence and stupidity." sirenius said as they three corrupted nodded in agreement, yet they notice a new figure in blackish yellow armor with red eyes as if they were filled with anger. slyger nervously askes "wait who is this fellow here in your group, another of your creations thats about to betray us?" slyger said as vatron shook his head "he is a she first of all, second; she is a new member of the corrupted and third she won't have any intention of betraying us." vatron explained as the new figure walked forward and spoke "my former name is alice mason of planet earth, i've come to join the corrupted and i want you to take me to your leader, i have things to discuss with him." alice in quartonian form asked as the three corrupted shouted in shock as they heard this "WHAT!" they all shouted at the same time. vatron then spoke "she will make great use for the corrupted army, soon we'll gain information we could use against the corekai. my group had already sort things out with her terms." vatron announced as they nodded in agreement. meanwhile in vilius's throne the group brought alice to vilius; the leader of the corrupted. vilius sat there in silence as he stares at alice in the eye, sensing something interesting about this new member of vatron's group. after moments of silence, vilius spoke with curiosity and interest in his voice "so who or what have you brought me this time vatron? a new creation of yours or a new member of your group that you havent presented to me after you freed me from the prison where the tenkai wolf held me?" vilius asked as vatron then spoke "yes a fresh newbie i might add and no not a creation from the chamber, she is from the planet earth and a mother of one of the new knights called beealia, who appeared since before the arrival of guardian aurora and the rest of the former exiled tenaki village." vatron explained as vilius grew an interest in this human in quartonian form. "is she now?, it seems theres something about this new comrad of yours that seems to interest me." villius spoke with amusment in his voice, but the former human unexpectedly without warning smashed her weapon on the ground in anger, she then shouted "quiet!, there is no more meaning in that name anymore, true she has friends and all but her taking part of a battle off world displeased me so i just want to make sure she learns her place." the former alice said as everyone around froze in fear except for villius and vatron. vilius began to slowly laughed in his mind and somehow deep down vatron knew that vilius was gaining more allies from earth than normaly but still vatron had more plans in mind. meanwhile back on earth kiro was still trying cope with the seperation of her parents, but beni still did her best to comfort her as their group continued to walk over to mr whites shop of wonders, yet somthing was trying to nag at the back of beni's head. somewhere in beni's mind she began wondering if her father missed her, but she shook that thought out of her head 'if dad was worried about me he would be calling me right now, he must be still obsessing over quarton.' beni thought to herself. while everyone else was waiting for kiro and beni to arrive, mr white went into his office and picked up a photo of him, and what seemed to be a younger version of mr.nash with him on ether side of the photo were two other kids the one on the right side of the photo was a boy and on the left side was a girl. mr.white then smiled as he thought to himself 'oh issac and miss adela, your daughter seems to be growing more fond and careing for this young kiro and charmed by mr.nash's son. though its been years since you both left to do other things, but we really would need your help right now.' mr,whites thoughts were interupted as mr.nash entered the room "mr.white may i ... is that the photo from years ago?" mr.nash asked as mr.white nodded his head in response to his question. mr white passed the photo to mr.nash as he began to take a look at it, mr nash then sighed as he looked at the photo "if only issacs would help us right now, we could really use his intellect for our cause?" mr.nash said to himself as he ponders the thought of his best friend's whereabouts. it wasent long until the group arrived with beni and kiro. wakamei smiled hey guys hows it going? chooki just frowned as he looked down at the ground "not well im afraid, you see kiro is really depressed and broken down." chooki says as he looks back at kiro with a worried look on his face. wakamei just showed confusion of what the situation is with kiro, so chooki decided to explain the details when mr.white and mr.nash entered the room. after they told everyone what happended with chooki's uncle and aunt, this had brought sudden shock to everyone in the shop, even mr.white was surprised how this is had effected kiro's feelings. just then everyones corebricks started to glow again and that the knights are being summoned again, they immediatly entered the portal chamber and headed to quarton. meanwhile on quarton the tenkai knights arrived on quarton as they run over to the corekai at the tenkai fortress, but the knights grew confused, why would the teleportation device transport them back to the tenkai fortress? so the knights went over to commander beag to ask what was going on? "beag whats going on, why are the corekai at the tenkai fortress?" bravenwolf asks as beag turns to welcome the knights "ah tenkai knights your here, well you see one of the pink corekai solders found something inside the tenkai fortress that you must see." beag explains as he point back to the tenkai fortress, the knights follow the beag and enter the fortress. after entering the tenkai fortress the knight were greeted by a pink corekai solder ilianis "ah commander beag welcome and... oh i see the tenkai knights have arrived, come... you must see this." ilianis askes as she leads the group to a strange room with odd writting and pictures with symbols and in front was a wall, it was a red wolf symbol like bravenwolf's symbol on his chest. bravenwolf became cursious "uh bravenwolf is that the symbol on your chest?" tributon askes as bravenwolf took the time to think until dromus notices something on the left side of the wall that there were 6 symbols of the knights chest armor surrounding the a dragon symbol that almost looked like the light tenkai dragon. lydendor notices dromus stareing at the wall "hey dromus why are you stareing at the wall for?" lydendor askes as dromus responds "theres something on the wall that seems to be intriging to me. i think we should ask mr.white about it later." dromus said as lydendor nodded his head. Meanwhile outside the tenkai fortress, two of the female quartonian from the exiled village have been keeping watch for any corrupted solders in case if they attack and retake the fortress again. Category:Fan-Stories Category:Fan-fiction stories